Possessed
by Castine7
Summary: Professor Snape is put in a situation that causes him to fall inlove.


_Disclaimer: A short Professor Severus Snape fan fiction based on the Harry Potter movies. Harry Potter character's is owned by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing but the character Sydney and Annabella and other OC's._

Possessed

Professor Snape was watching the third floor. He snarled at every student that past him. He would bark at them about detentions and point's being taken away and they would scurry to their rightful destination. He slowly paced each hall will his hands behind his back. He didn't miss a beat. Any dawdling or acting out of any kind he would know. Not even a sneeze or cough could get past him without a detention.

He finally got to the hall with the girls prefects bathroom and then he stopped suddenly when he could hear water running but, not just one faucet but, all of them. He looked down at his feet and noticed that there was water trickling out from under the door. The first things that came to his mind was 'Moaning Myrtle'. Then the color red started spilling out purfuisly with the water. He was figuring that it was just a prank from one of the Gryffindor girl's. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to prank him.

He opened the door and peered in and saw something that completely took him by surprise. It was Sydney sitting on the floor, with her back up against a wall wearing a tightly long black T-shirt and light blue underwear shorts.

She had deep slits on her wrists. In her left hand she held a very big sharp piece of glass. She was passed out from the massive blood loss. Her knuckles were bloody which obviously means that she smashed the mirror for the weapon.

Snape ran to her, snatching the shard of glass out of her hand and tossing it aside. He brushed her hair away from her face with his hand and saw that she was deathly white. He looked at her wounds and noticed that this was no prank for the cuts were very real. He took out his wand and uttered a spell to pull the blood back into her body and seal the wounds.

"Miss Watson? Miss Watson?" He shook her frantically. "Please, stay with me!" He lifted her off the floor and walking very quickly, he pushed the door open and entered the hall. He cradled her like a child in his arms.

When he reached the hospital wing, instead of entering quietly and respectfully as he always has, he burst through the doors and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. She came out of a room about to shout at him for being so noisy but, instead she quickly put the bottles down, that she was holding, and ran to Sydney in panic. Snape gently put her down on a bed and stepped back for Madam Pomfrey. As she looked Sydney over, Snape had told her everything he had stumbled upon. She backed away and seemed very frightened.

"Is she going to be alright? I tried everything I could to make sure she-"

"Oh, Severus this is a whole lot worse than you think." Madam Pomfrey breathed out.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked confused. "What could be worse than her being dead?"

"She is possessed by a soul taker. If she does not over power this thing, then she will be lost forever. It literately devours the soul".

"What"? He freaked. How can that-can't you do something?"

"I'm sorry but, no. This sort of thing is only concord, this soul taker that has her, by the one it possesses." Her voice got shaky with sadness. "A lot of people don't survive this. This is why she hurt herself. She was trying to cut it out of her, as most victims of soul takers believe it's a way to get rid of them. I can't imagine how much pain she is in. Right now she is fighting for her life".

Snape, just stood there not knowing how to deal with not be able to do anything about this but to stand there and watch her be tortured by something that can't simply be stopped.

"Severus?" Madam Pomfrey said between sobs. He didn't look at her. He was staring at Sydney waiting for her kindly responds.

"I need to tell the other staff about this. Please. Could you watch her?"

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and she raced out the door.

Snape, approached the bed where Sydney laid. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to comfort her, but he felt that it would be wrong and it wouldn't do much good.

"You never say please." Sydney said with her eyes still closed. Snape gasped and was puzzled and frightened.

Sydney opened her eyes and smiled in a sexy way. She sat up and swung her body around and hopped off the bed. Snape couldn't do anything but back away. He didn't understand.

"Do I frighten you, Severus?" She said in a very seductive voice.

"What have you done to, Sydney?" Snape asked finally getting back to his wits.

"Oh she's in here." She said lightly running her finger tips across her chest from shoulder to shoulder. "And she want's you. Of course, she's shy but, I'm not." She backed Snape up in a corner and he had no way out. "I can show you and her very good time, if you'd like." She caressed his chin.

"I...No!" He said, slapping her hand away.

"To bad. You're missing out on a hell of lot of fun. But, there is one thing I'll give her."

She grabbed Snape by his robes with her hand and she had her other hand behind his neck. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with much passion. Snape, folded and allowed her to kiss him. This soul taker was quite strong for him to fight off anyway.

She pulled away and wasn't satisfied.

"You're not that good. I should have known."

She was about to walk away but, he grabbed her and pulled her mouth back to his. He would be darned if someone called him a bad kisser. He pulled away slowly, forgetting of what he just done. He couldn't believe that he just kissed a student. He thought he should punish himself for doing something so reckless. But, he thought he was being punished enough knowing he couldn't help her.

"Mm…yummy. You are tasty. I see why Sydney dreams of this moment." She turns towards the door. "Now, will you excuse me, for I must meet with Professor Dumbledore."

She left the hospital wing and Snape just stood there with so much shock but, finally came to his senses and ran after her.

She was just about to turn into the great hall when Snape grabbed her from behind and tried to mutter some kind of binding curse with his wand jammed into her back.

Some kind of powerful force came out of her and pushed Snape far down the hall.

The soul taker in Sydney's body opened the doors of the great hall and smiled with delight because the entire school including the entire staff was there. Everyone stopped talking and gasped.

Everyone was probley freaked out about her being half dressed. Most of the guys just stared because they enjoyed the peek.

"Hello everyone! I soppose I should introduce myself. I'm Annabella."

She walked over to the slytherin table and perfectly stepped up on top of it. She walks down it like it was a cat walk. Not posing or anything but, glancing at some guys and giving them sexy faces. When she got to Draco, she stopped. Bent down and touched his face in a seductive way.

"I wonder why Sydney wouldn't want you. You are sexy, rich and powerful. She's an idiot for tossing you away for that slimy toad."

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled his mouth up to hers. Kissing him with lust. Then she pushed him back into his seat. She snapped her head in the direction of Dumbledore. He stood up and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Annabella, I have been expecting you." He said clasping his hands behind his back. Madam pomfrey slowly backed away. It was obvious that she was just telling him about what was going on.

Annabella, stood up and continued to walk on the table toward Dumbledore. She looked frustrated for Dumbledore wasn't as frightened as she wanted him to be. She wasn't being as graceful as she was before. She was knocking over full goblets splashing pumpkin juice and water everywhere and kicking plates of food out of her way. Most of the slytherins got up from the tables and unwillingly joined the Gryffindor's.

"Why are you not cowering in my presence? You should be on your knees, pleading for poor Sydney's life." She got to the end of the table and she kicked one last goblet sending it flying into the air and almost hitting one of the teachers. She stood there balling up her fists. She stared at Dumbledore as if she was going to rip him apart, while Dumbledore just stood there, smiling. She jumped off the table and walked up the steps to approach the staff's table.

"I do not cower to anyone. I simply face fear head on." Dumbledore replied with no hint of fear what so ever.

Annabella, slammed her hands on the table. Dumbledore didn't flinch but, Madam Pomfrey did with no problem. McGonagall was very frightened but, kept herself calm.

"Yes. But, what about Sydney's fears? Do you think I should test them?"

Annabella, didn't have that sexy seductive voice any more. It turned into a threating and murderous tone.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He was beginning to be frightened by what Annabella had planned to do to Sydney.

She turned to the crowd of students. She smiled and caressed her chin.

"I suppose I will start out small." She mumbled but loud enough for Dumbledore and some of the staff around him. She quickly snatched a knife off the table and held it up to the crowd for everyone to see. All the staff and most of the students gasped as she began digging it into her arm. As Annabella/Sydney did so, she smiled with evil happiness to know she was conflicting pain to Sydney's body. "Sydney, is saving her lovely self for non-other than the irritating, no good-" She presented to everyone but was cut off by Snape bursting through the doors.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Snape yelled.

"Do you mind? I'm in a meeting!" Annabella said, with her hands on her hips like a bratty child.

"I swear! You will die tonight!" He said approaching the situation.

"Not if you die first." She said walking down the steps with frustration. When she got to the bottom of them, she stopped. Without a word, Snape was gasping for air. He fell to the floor trying to breath. Everyone just stared.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and yelled a word that would put an end to this sudden disaster.

Annabella flew backwards, almost falling onto the staffs table but, instead landed right in front of it.

Then suddenly this force exploded, like a nuclear bomb, throughout the great hall. As old as he is, Dumbledore jumped over the staff table and rushed to Sydney's side. He knelt down and saw that she looked lifeless.

"Sydney?" Dumbledore wondered, touching her face.

Her eye's opened.

"Thank you, Professor." Sydney said with a quiet, gentle voice. "I couldn't have done that without you." She was breathless and tired. She closed her eyes, finely defeated by trying to keep them open.

Snape, ran to her and knelt down beside her as well.

"Severus, can you take Miss Watson to the hospital wing. I will take care of the rest. And as you just witness, the soul taker is gone so you must rest after you get her there."

Snape looked up from Sydney's peaceful face and nodded.

"Of course Headmaster."

Snape, lifted Sydney gently off the stone floor and hugged her tightly all the way down to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey was not to far from behind him. When he placed her on the bed, that she was on before, Madam Pompfrey shooed him away.

"Severus, you need some sleep, so why don't you go and get some rest. I think I can handle her for the rest of the night."

Snape couldn't move. He truly cared about this girl and he was beating himself up inside for feeling that way. He felt that he still needed to be there, to watch over her. He nodded anyway since he was quite tired and in a lot of pain.

Snape wasn't even asleep for an hour, when he awoke and got back into his robes. He was so worried about Sydney that it was driving him insane. He wanted to at least hear her voice.

He made his way to the hospital wing, down the quite hallways of the dark castle. He came across one student that was heading to the bathroom. The student cowered as he past but, Snape didn't even acknowledge that anyone was there. He had one thing on his mind and that was, Sydney.

Snape, was about there when Dumbledore was pacing outside the of the hospital wing. Snape was kind of surprised that he wasn't in there pacing instead.

When Snape approached him, he stopped and looked guilty for something.

"What a surprise, Headmaster. Why are you not in there if you wish to be?" Snape asked putting his hand on the handle of the door.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Because, I know she remembers everything that happened and she must know that I ended up hurting her instead of helping her."

Snape pulled his hand from the handle and gave a puzzled look.

"I don't understand. Didn't Sydney thank you for what you did? She said that she couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes but, she might have not remembered everything then. I'm not sure I can face her." Dumbledore replied, looking at the door.

"I don't think Sydney is the kind of person to hold a grudge against anyone, including you."

Dumbledore looked up at Snape with curiosity.

"Since when did you ever talk like this, Severus? Forgive me but, you talk as though you care."

Snape blushed.

"Yes, well...there is something about this young woman that surprises me often. She intrigues me. I can't seem to frighten her the same way I do with the other students and I find it very difficult to be angry with her. That is why I punish her so often. It is because she is so kind and I can't yell at her. I just throw detentions at her left and right." He put his head down slightly too really think it over and shook his head. "It doesn't really make me feel any better."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment and then he realized what was going on here.

"Of course it doesn't, Severus." Then he put his hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape glanced at it and then looked back Dumbledore.

"It's even more difficult when you love her."

Snape's, eyes widened.

"What? You are crazy old man!" Snape pushed Dumbledore's hand away. "I never said I loved her!"

"You don't have to." Dumbledore smiled. "It is written all over your face."

"It is not! Nothing is!"

With that Snape turned to leave.

"If you don't care for the girl, Severus, then why did you get out of bed to come down here?"

Snape stopped suddenly then turned around. He sighed and walked back to Dumbledore.

"Well, if you must know, you old fool. I too felt a little guilty about what happened here tonight and so what if I care about the girl's well-being. I certainly don't wish for her to be dead."

The doors suddenly flew open. Madam Pomfrey stood there with an irritated look on her face.

"What in the world is going on out here?" She was furious but then she looked at Dumbledore with surprise.

"Albus? Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just Sydney is-"

"Is she alright? Has she woken up at all since-?"

"Severus, you must calm down." Madam Pompfrey said, eyeing Snape suspiciously.

Snape straightened himself and cleared his throat. Dumbledore, smiled with amusement.

"Now, as I was saying. Sydney is awake and is trying very hard to fall back asleep. And you two are not making it any easier with all this racket."

"Why do you suppose she can't sleep?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm assuming it had to do with today. I assure you that it would keep me up too." She turned to look at the Curtin that hid the beds then she looked back.

"Maybe if she see's other people, she might feel better." Then she turned to go inside the large room. Snape, looked at the smiling and amused, Dumbledore. He growled quietly and entered shortly behind Madam Pompfrey. When they got around the Curtin they saw that, Sydney was standing and staring out the window. She shed the pajamas that Madam Pompfrey gave her. She was wearing the same outfit as before. Snape, gasped and that struck Sydney's attention. She spun around and jumped.

"Oh my goodness!" She jumped in the bed and pulled the blankets over herself very quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would want to see me. After all, I have done enough damage already."

"This was all Annabella's doing. Not yours." Dumbledore assured her. Sydney pulled her legs to her chest.

"Yes well, it still feels like my fault." She says, putting her chin on her knee.

Madam Pompfrey waved her wand and another chair came out of nowhere.

"I suppose it's alright if you two visit, while I attended to other business." Madam Pomfrey said, before giving a smile and going into another room.

Snape and Dumbledore sat down and didn't say anything. Sydney started to laugh, which made them jump a little and stare at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry; it's just that someone needed to make some kind of noise and all I could do was laugh." Sydney said, giggling in-between.

"Besides, you both looked really funny." She looked serious now. "Oh, I hope I didn't offend you."

"No, of course not Sydney. I find it funny as well." Dumbledore chuckled.

Everyone was silent this time. Suddenly, Dumbledore slapped his hands on his knees and sighed.

"Well, I suppose I will go help Poppy a bit before I turn to bed." He got up and bowed to, Sydney. "Goodnight, lovely Sydney."

"Goodnight, sweet Professor Dumbledore." Sydney replied.

Dumbledore, smiled even wider, then he left the room. Snape and Sydney sat in silence for quite some time before one of them spoke.

"So..." Sydney gave Snape a confused look. "Why are you here? I can understand why Professor Dumbledore is because he has nothing else better to do then to prowl the hallways at night and accidently scare students and snicker from their frightened faces." Snape just looked at her. "I'm joking but, it could be true". She giggled at the thought of it.

Sydney rubbed her arms for warmth and she flinched.

"If you're cold why don't you just put on your pajamas and stop running around half naked?" Snape, snarled.

"I would if it didn't make me itch like crazy and not to mention I can't handle it on my bruised skin."

Snape snapped his head up from picking at his nails.

"You have bruises?"

Sydney didn't know if she should answer. He might tell her to suck it up and make her feel even more unwanted. Why oh why did she say that she has bruises out loud.

"Not really. I'm fine."

Snape didn't believe her. He got up and approached her bed.

"Professor, what are you doing?"

Snape grabbed her by the arm and pulled the short sleeve onto her shoulder. His mouth opens with shock. She had black bruises covering her shoulder. He lifted her shirt up from the back just a little and saw that her back matched her shoulder. Sydney pushed his hand away and pulled her shirt and sleeve down.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a few bumps and bruises. Besides, why do you care?"

Snape, wanted to yell at her but, nothing came out.

Suddenly Sydney gasps. She remembers right then and there what that evil Annabella did to him.

"Oh Professor Snape, I am so sorry." Snape looked so confused. "I didn't know that she kissed you." Snape's mouth fell open slightly. "Was it terrible? If it was, I have to say, it defiantly wasn't me because I think I'm quite good at kissing. I'm sure you don't care but, I was just trying to make a point."

"You have made your point quite clearly."

Sydney thought for a moment and then her eyes widened a bit from another memory. This one stump her until she vaguely remembered that Snape pulled Annabella back and kissed her because she said he wasn't that good. She had to ask.

"You must get offended when you are called a bad kisser as well since you kissed her to prove it?"

Snape looked at her. He was actually speechless.

"Don't worry Professor; I know that you did it with good intentions. I confess to you that I know it wasn't for any feelings towards me."

He was still speechless. Sydney might as well have been talking to a wall. He gave her a blank stare that was beginning to make her nervous.

"Professor, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

Snape finally snapped out of it, blinking his eye's very quickly and shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He growled.

It was quite obvious that he didn't want to believe what Dumbledore had said about being in love with her. He really wondered if it was getting to that point or has it already arrived?

"Oh. I'm sorry."

They both sat there in silence again. They wouldn't look at each other but, one or the other would glance to see if that person was still in that quite room.

"You know, you never answered my question." Sydney said breaking the silence.

"Hm? Oh, well yes. I guess I wanted to make sure that you didn't die on my account and that you were not trying to hurt yourself now. I'll be honest with you; I will not excuse you being late to my class or miss it for being half dead because you harmed yourself." Snape replied, crossing his arms.

Sydney did not like that respond. She couldn't believe this guy's attitude.

"You're such a jerk, Professor." Sydney said, flinging the blankets off of herself and hopped off the bed.

Snape gasped again of the sight her outfit. He jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Darn it woman! Would you please cover yourself up?" Snape said pulling off his robes and handing it to her.

"Oh, don't be gentlemen on my account!" Sydney said pushing his hand, with the robe's in it, away.

"I'm not. It's inappropriate." He handed it to her again.

She grabbed it roughly from him and put it around her. She flipped her hair out from under it and tried to adjust it. Snape couldn't stop looking at her in his robes. He thought her smells on his robes would drive him crazy so he was planning on washing them as soon as he gets them back from her.

"Thank you, Professor."

Sydney turned and was about sit on the bed but, instead she sat on the chair that Dumbledore was on before because it was closest to the window. She lifted her legs and hugged them with the robes wrapped around them. Snape, found the sight of her sitting there and staring out the window so peaceful and beautiful. He shook his head to stop thinking in such a way. He took his place beside her sitting on his chair.

"I love it at night. It's so quiet and peaceful. The air is breathtaking and the aroma that breezes in is unreal to explain. The sound of cricket's chirping and owl's hooting. There really nothing that can compare to any of that. I can't imagine a world without it." Sydney said, staring out the window.

Snape began to be fascinated with her. He loved the way she described something she loved. He waited and didn't say anything, hoping that she would say more but, Sydney turned with surprise and confusion.

"Well, that's just strange Professor, when you don't criticize me for talking like a blubbering idiot or saying that 'I don't care' crap."

"Five point's from Gryffindor."

"For what?"

"I will not have you speak to me that way. And you will always address me as 'Professor' or 'Sir', is that understood?"

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry, Sir." She said looking back out the window.

Snape, hated giving her trouble since she has been through so much already but, he had to or he just might show her the true side of himself. He couldn't have that.

"You know Professor; you are not as mean as you think."

Snape was sort of intrigued to where she was going to take this so he was planning to say the right things and ask the right question's but, in his own angry and frustrated self.

"So you say every day." He said, speaking with a mild interest tone. He began to pick at his nails for a distraction so she doesn't know what he was really doing.

"Well, you aren't."

"How so?"

"Well, I've seen you almost every day, hence me telling "you're not mean' every day, and I've just noticed that over the period of time I've known you, you thrown this awful attitude at everyone because you don't want to be liked and you want to be avoided but, that's not really you is it?"

"Do you have point to this?"

"I'm not trying to offend you in anyway; I am just trying to tell you how I see you."

"And how do you see me." He said with irritation in his voice.

"A hidden, lonely man that wants to be loved but, is too afraid of what it feels like. You think you might be hurt like you were when you were young. Your parent's were awful to each other and to you so you think love is nothing but, bruises and broken promises." She looked at Snape. He was shocked, angry, and interested all at once.

"Forgive me, Professor. I think highly of you and I hate seeing anyone being treated horribly. No one deserves it." She thought on that for a second. "Some people may seem like they need to be but, that's what makes them worse. People should be talking to them, working things out instead they be stupid and call them names and hurt them in any way possible." She looked down at the floor. "I suppose I'm saying this is because I don't want to you to think I have the wrong idea of what you really could be like, if you showed your true self."

Snape had nothing to say but, a detention or point's taken off. But why does he want to punish her for being so honest and kind. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth of what she felt or was a trick to laugh at him.

As soon as Snape had thought about her might not be telling the truth, she turned to look at him.

"Would you like me describe you like I describe the night?"

Snape thought for a moment and decided what he had to lose but his pride. If this was prank so instead he grunted out 'no' and turned away.

"Fine then." Sydney said looking back out the window.

They were sitting in silence for while until Sydney yawned and closed her eyes. Snape didn't look at her. Instead he got up and stretched his legs. He went out into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. He sighed and began to rethink what the headmaster had said. He didn't want to believe it would be true but, why did he want to see her so bad that he couldn't sleep. To hear her voice and now he stop listening to her talking. He can't get a enough of her describing everything. He needed to push these thoughts out of his head. Just then he thought, 'Why did the headmaster say 'in love' that way. If I was, wouldn't the headmaster be angry and concerned?' But, hasn't the headmaster surprised him as long as he's known him? He couldn't think why he would be okay with this. It didn't matter because he was not in love with, Sydney.

He headed back into the room and came around the curtain to see that Sydney was curled up in the chair and had her face snuggled into the robes. Great! He thought. Now he really has to wash it. A lot. It was wrapped loosely around her at the bottom and he could see that her feet were turning purple so he shoved any irritated issues he had aside and lifted her into his arms. She opened her eyes but, it was clear that she was half asleep.

"Mm, I love you." Then she closed her eyes again.

Snape stopped dead in his tracks. That caught him off guard that he almost dropped her but, he had quite a firm grip on her.

He placed her gently on the bed and leaned over her, staring at her face. He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. He suddenly fought the urge to kiss her. He never really kissed her and thought how much more different...more sweet…more passionate...more...perfect. No! He stood up and shook his head.

"Stop thinking like that. Thinking like that could get you into trouble." He whispered to himself. He returned to his seat. Just then Madam Pompfrey returned yawning.

"Oh! Severus, you're still here." She looked over at, Sydney. "I can see that she fell asleep." Then she eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't poison her, did you?"

He didn't answer, he just glared at her.

"I also noticed that she is wearing your robes. How, may I ask, did that happen?" She asked in a high tone.

"She got out of bed so I offered it to her. She fell asleep in the chair so I put her in the bed."

Madam Pompfrey, acted as if she didn't believe that was everything but, she didn't bug any more with questions.

"Well, thank you Severus. You may go."

Snape, grunted. He wasn't there to babysit Sydney, and be sent away like one but, he left anyway since he was so tired.

"I guess I have to get my robes tomorrow." He said before he left.

"Don't worry yourself, Severus. I will get them from her when she wakes up and I will have them to you in the morning."

The morning came so quickly for, Sydney. She didn't have enough time, she thought, to get high enough on Snape's aroma, coming from his robe's, to have it with her forever. She lifted herself up and sat there on the bed just thinking of the crazy night that just happened. She wished for it to never happen again, other than the part where Snape came to visit her.

She pulled the covers away from herself and jumped off the bed. She tightly wrapped herself with Snape's robes.

"Good morning dear!" Madam Pomfrey said, coming from behind the sheet. "You are quite the early bird aren't you?"

"Why, what time is it?" Sydney asked.

"Nearly five. You must still be tired. After all, you did have quite the night."

"Yes, I know but, I'm fine."

Just then, Snape entered along with, Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey, turned with surprise.

"You two just can't get enough of this place. I hope I don't have to start treating you for mental illness."

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled a little.

"It might be sooner then she think's." Sydney mumbled but it seemed that Dumbledore heard because he looked at her and chuckled again.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Sydney.

"I suppose, Professor Snape want's his robe's back. I had your friend Katrina retrieve you some of your own cloths."

Sydney, stop suddenly and turned to her.

"She's not mad at me?"

"Why would she be dear?"

"Because, I kissed her boyfriend last night. Well, Annabella did."

She thought for a moment and then gave me a surprised look.

"Mr. Malfoy is her boyfriend?"

"Um, yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing dear. I'm just surprised that a slytherin can actually like a Gryffindor, especially dating each other."

"Yeah, I know it seems impossible but, I think it's cute and they complete each other. She's very optimistic and well...he's nnn-not. It's kind of like these two." She pointed to Dumbledore and Snape. "Only their not dating and that would just be weird."

Dumbledore and Snape stepped out while Sydney got dressed. When she was finished, she cleared her thoughts and tried not to think of what any day would bring but the only thought that came to mind was that she may have made a great impacted on the cold hearted Professor Snape.


End file.
